Amour en Rouge
by Fleur en Gris
Summary: This is our story. The story of Harry PotterMalfoy and Draco Malfoy. And who better to tell it than I, brillant Draco Malfoy himself? Don't you want to know how the Dark Lord was defeated? oneshot


_He didn't accept my hand in friendship that time in First Year when I offered him, so what made me think he'd change his mind now that the War was over?_

_It was terribly optimistic of me to even consider Harry Potter even speaking to me on friendly terms. So why would I think he'd want me as a friend?_

_Because I'm Draco Malfoy, and I always get what I want. And I want Harry Potter. Always have, probably always will._

"You're so conceited, love." Harry murmured, reading over his fiancé's shoulder at the entry he was scrawling.   
"You aren't supposed to be reading this, Harry. Not until I'm finished, at least." I  
chided softly, covering the paper from the emerald-eyed boy's view.  
"But, Draco, it's about _me_, why shouldn't I be able to read it?" Harry whined irritably.  
"Because it will ruin the surprise," I declared, pecking my fiancé on the cheek before returning to the paper in front of me.

"Okay," Harry agreed, backing off… for now.

_I have to remember to go back and thank that house elf that liked Harry so much back at Hogwarts. If it wasn't for Dobby, I would have never gotten the opportunity to talk to Harry, alone. I suppose Dobby remembered me from when he was still in the service of my family, and that's why he helped 'the young master' as he referred to me. It was around the time that Dumbledore predicted the war to begin. I had asked Dobby, finding him in the kitchens while getting a midnight snack, to forward a message to Harry Potter. I still remember the way he looked at me. He said, "Young Master Draco wishes to speak to Harry Potter sir?" I nodded, and asked him if he could do it right away. He nodded, the rangy hat on his head falling with the rapid movement of his head onto the floor. Than he disappeared with an audible pop to find Harry, I assumed. It didn't take him long to return. "Mister Harry Potter sir said he'd be down right away, he just needs to make an excuse to Mister Ronald Weasley sir."_

_I'd seated myself down at one of the tables and cradled a tea cup in my hands while I waited for the Savior of the Wizarding World to appear. And I mentally prepared myself for the upcoming conversation. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts, that I didn't notice the entrance to the kitchens pop open, or the raven-haired boy glide through.  
"Young Master, Harry Potter sir is here," Dobby stated, presenting Harry to me._

_"Dobby said you wanted to speak to me, Malfoy. What can I do for you?" Harry has asked. That was the way Harry was, even than, always helping everyone, even his "mortal enemy".  
"I want to switch sides." I had declared firmly, my mercury orbs meeting his emerald ones.  
"Are you sure?" Harry had questioned.  
"Yes. I am the Lord of the Malfoy family now, and I intend to set a far better image than my late Father had of our family."  
He had looked at me for one minute, than nodded his head. "Do you intend to spy for us or…?"  
"I'm not a Death Eater." I stated. "I was supposed to be initiated into the Inner Circle last year, but than my Father was captured… so Voldemort put it off."  
"So what do you intend to do for the Order? You do want to join, correct?" Harry seated himself next to me and requested another cup of tea from Dobby.  
"Whatever needs doing, I'll do. While I'm not a Death Eater myself, I still have connections to some of the Death Eaters. Blaise Zabini was interested in joining, as well. He's been a Death Eater for only a week."  
"Blaise wants to join the Order?" Harry had asked, surprised. I suppose it did come as a surprise to most when they found out Blaise was on the Light side; everyone always thought that the other Slytherin was on Voldemort's side.  
"Yes. He is not interested in anything Voldemort has to offer. His family forced him to join the ranks of the Death Eaters under Imperio, with the threat of Crucio." I relied.  
"That information will save him from being persecuted as a Death Eater. Are you prepared to go under Veritaserum?" Harry had asked.  
"Of course, Blaise is my friend."  
Again, he had nodded. "We need more people in the research department. Mostly, to find counter-curses, and healing charms, nothing amazing, I warn you now. And you would have to work under Hermione."  
"I have no quarrels against Hermione any longer, Harry."  
I don't know if it was at the use of Hermione's given name… or his, but Harry seemed surprised for a moment, than he'd gathered himself and shook his head, laughing quietly._

"Draccccooooo, are you done yet?" Harry said in a sing-song voice from his perch on the window. I looked up from the paper to grin at him. He could act so childish when you didn't pay attention to him.

"Almost, Harry. You know, we didn't have the most common beginning of our relationship. This takes time." I reminded him as he came to join me on the bed.  
With a murmured apology, and a brief kiss, Harry declared, "I understand, how about if I go visit with Ron and Hermione, check up on little Adrian and get out of your hair?"  
"You don't have to leave," I said suddenly.  
"No, no, it's alright. It'll keep me occupied, and let you get down quicker. Just fire call me when you're through, and I'll come home. And let's say… we go out to dinner?" Harry implored.  
"That sounds great, love." I agreed.  
"_Au revoir, mon amour_." Harry said with a wink, and another kiss, before leaving the room.  
That fiancé of mine…  
_I still remember the first time I attended an Order meeting. Severus was my 'go-to contact', according to Harry. While I was eating breakfast, Severus had discreetly dropped a folded- parchment onto my breakfast dish, before heading to the Staff table.  
The note has read, simply:  
**D.,  
5:00, Library  
- H.**  
My godfather was passing notes for me from a Gryffindor. That's something I never though I would see. I glanced at my watch, it was almost 5 now. Thanks for the advanced notice, Harry, I'd thought, collecting my things and heading for the Library.  
Madame Pince had greeted me when I came in, and directed me to the back of the library, where I encountered Hermione, and two other boys I didn't recognize._

_"Draco! I'm sorry Harry didn't give you much notice, but I thought it would be a good idea to get some research done before the Order meeting tonight." Hermione said cheerfully, smiling. I was a little taken aback at the warm greeting I'd received. "This is Colin Creevy, and his brother, Dennis. They're helping out with our research today."_

_"Nice to meet you," I murmured, taking a seat that the younger, Dennis, had offered me. "Harry said you were looking for protection spells. Did you already read A Thousand and Three Charms for Betterment? It has some very good charms for protection."_

_"No, actually, we haven't found that one yet. Thank you!" Hermione chirped, sending Colin to go find the book I'd just mentioned. "What we did find was a number of counter-curses, and counter-hexes. Do you know anything about them?"_

"_Are you asking if I know any Dark Magic counters?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Not that I am insinuating that you practice Dark Magic, but yes. I figured if anyone knew, you would." Hermione replied.  
"I… do know of a few counter-spells for things, but nothing that guards against Unforgivables. Father didn't want me to know them… he might've lost his control over me if I was able to deflect what he sent at me," I murmured, eyes downcast.  
"I'm sorry for making you recall that. How about you just jot down what you know," Colin returned to the table with the book, "than we'll all look through this and find those charms."  
I did as instructed, than the four of us spent the next hour hovering over A Thousand and Three Charms for Betterment by Hardin Dupont._

_The Order meeting didn't take place until after lights out. Severus had awakened both Blaise and me around 10, and together the three of us had Apparted to the Order's headquarters at the House of Black._

"_Draco, Blaise, Severus, thank you for getting here so quickly." A woman I later learned was Tonks had greeted us, and led us into the Meeting Room.  
The meeting had lasted over two hours, in which time various battle tactics, and the spells we'd learned that afternoon were discussed. All the while, I had directed my gaze to Harry, who didn't contribute much to the Meeting, unless directly approached. _

_At the end of the meeting, Harry asked for a word before we'd all take a Portkey back to Hogwarts.  
"I had a vision." Harry started. "But it wasn't like the others I've had before. Voldemort wasn't in it. You were."  
"Me?" I has inquired confused.  
"It was a premonition. Of you and I, defeating Voldemort, together." Harry stated, eyeing me imploringly. His eyes pleaded with me to believe him.  
"What?" I had said stupidly.  
"Do you know of the prophecy?" Harry questioned.  
"No," I stated.  
**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."** Harry had repeated for me.  
"What does that have to do with me, though?"  
"I think you're the 'power the Dark Lord knows not', Draco." Harry murmured.  
"But… I'm me, Harry… how could I help you defeat Snake Face? I'm only as powerful as Severus."  
"I'm not sure, Draco. But I know my vision showed us, and there was a stream of red light that came from our wands and combined before they hit Voldemort."_

"_Hermione and I will look for that tomorrow." I declared. "Did you tell her about your vision?"  
"No, not yet. I'll tell her later. We've got to get back to Hogwarts now."  
So we'd returned to school._

I sighed and set the parchment to the side, glancing around the empty room. Harry had only been gone half an hour, and already I'd felt the tug that came when we put distance between ourselves. Luna would love this story when I was through, the Quibbler would amass readers, too. She was really going to owe me.

_Hermione, Luna Lovegood, and the Creevey brothers spent the next day entirely in the library. None of us had found anything about a 'red stream of light'. We'd found purple, green, pink, every color that could issue from a wand, except red. It wasn't until we were granted a pass by Dumbledore into the Restricted Section that we found what we were looking for. Luna had screamed gleefully for all of us, and brought a bright pink book down from one of the highest shelves. The Greatest Connection: A Bond of Love by Hatain de Marci. We took the book back to our table and everyone was surprised with the findings… everyone, that is, except Harry himself. As it turned out, the only way for a red light to issue from a wizard's wand, and than join with another's magic mid-air was if the two wizards, or witches, casting the spell had a Bond, the wizard's equivalent of marriage. For Harry to have "seen" that meant that I would have to have a Bond… to Harry. _

_Hermione had gotten quiet.  
"Nothing's going on with Harry and me," I declared, thinking she'd made an incorrect presumption.  
"Not yet. But it will, Draco. Harry's visions have never been wrong. We should go tell him what we found." Hermione moved quickly to gather the resources we'd used that were on the table.  
"Alright, I'll go back to the Dungeons and fire-call my mother. She might know more about a Bond than we could learn from a book… after all, she was Bonded to Lucius."  
Hermione nodded, than everyone and split up.  
I'd done exactly as I said, and I fire-called Narcissa, my mother, as soon as I shooed everyone out of the Common Room. She'd told me all I needed to know. Now that only left Harry's reaction to Hermione's news._

_The next day, during a double Potions class Slytherin shared with Gryffindor, Harry had approached me._

_"We need to talk. Meet me at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at 8 o'clock?" Harry had inquired, taking up the seat next to me._

"_Yes. Eight, I'll be there."  
_Draco set down his reading classes, and got up from the chair. He was almost done. Than, he could call Harry back home, and curl up in bed with his ebony-haired husband. Draco suddenly thought: 'I could really use a drink right now.' A glass of water appeared on the desk instantly, and Draco smirked. He was really beginning to enjoy his new powers, now that he'd gotten a handle on them.

_That night, when I'd arrived at the haunted girl's rest room, Harry had been hovering by the door, and he had been nervously tugging at his shirt, straightening his tie, basically, a number of actions that screamed 'I'm nervous!'._

"_Draco. You came," Harry sounded surprised.  
"Of course I did. I… wanted to share what we found out with you." I'd replied, as the two of us had entered that old bathroom._

"_Well, first, I've got something to tell you," Harry had, at this point, began to fidget where he stood._

"_Alright," I'd agreed._

"_Er, well, you see, my vision… well, it was of you and I, and the spell we cast is something called 'Breathe of Air'. The only way for someone to cast the spell is to… have found their soul mate, and Bonded to that person." Harry had explained._

_I paused, taking in the new information rather slowly. I was the soul mate of the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Prince of Slytherin, Death Eater Spawn? Fancy that._

"_I knew of the Bonding, now of the exact spell, or the fact that the Bonded needed also be of one soul." _

"_You…don't find it disgusting?"_

"_What, that my soul mate is a male? In case you've been out of the loop lately, Harry, the Wizarding World doesn't discriminate against homosexual relations. Merlin was Bonded to another male Wizard."_

"_The Wizarding World will never cease to amaze me," Harry had murmured. Than, he'd looked up at me, and seemed to be searching for something. I don't know if he found what he was looking for on my face, for the next moment Moaning Myrtle had sprung out of a toilet stall._

"_Ohhhh," she'd moaned pitifully. _

_Harry had looked at me, and I looked at him, and than we fled that place before Myrtle had gotten another word off. We had run down the hallway, laughing to ourselves. _

Draco smiled fondly in remembrance.  
_"That's when things really started to take off. Harry and I spent lots of time together. We'd meet every night after dinner in the Room of Requirement; a secret room that Harry had informed me was home to a little group called 'Dumbledore's Army'. The room took the shape of whatever we required. And, on most nights, all we required was a small sitting room, so that is what the Room conjured up for us. I learned much about the man who would become my heart and soul in that short time. And he learned of me in return. He told me of the horrors of his encounters with 'Snake-Face' as he so fondly called old Voldy, of his time in the house of Dursley, and about how he'd once talked to me under Polyjuice potion back in Second Year. I told him about growing up in the noble House of Malfoy, of the neglect I faced at the hand of my Father, and of my wonderful mother, Narcissa. We understood, related, and eventually, came to cherish each other. And during that time, without even our knowledge, the deepest bond possible began to plant its root: the bond of true soul-mates. We didn't notice any difference in ourselves, because we accepted what the bond offered without realizing it. Hermione, Ron, and Harry's other friends, however, did notice the changes, and they all took it in calmly, and very maturely. Things could have only gotten better._

"And they did," I spoke aloud, smiling. Getting up from the desk, I summoned Harry back home with a short Fire Call to the Weasley household.

"I'll be there before you can say 'Flubberrefegenatianer'." Harry promised, disappearing from site. I laughed at Harry's disregard for the English language by creating his own words, before sitting down to finish what was left of our tale.

_We cemented the bond one chill December night, in Godric's Hollow, Harry's old childhood home that he had been working to restore. Lights danced all around us, and we immediately felt the presence of the bond in ourselves. With the completed bond, we were able to sense each other's emotions, speak telepathically, know when one of us was in danger, and of course, we were able to unlock our complete magical power._

_The very next week we, Harry and I, took on Tom Riddle with 40 Aurors, 20 werewolves, and a dozen Half-Giants on our side._

_I still remember the final confrontation, perfectly._

"_Ah," Voldemort hissed, when he had caught site of us climbing the hill, wands pointed in front of us. "I ssssee the blood traitor and the great Harry Potter have returned."_

"_And we will be the last living thing you see," Harry had declared. "Good-bye, Tom."_

_We'd locked hands, and, together, aimed our wands at Voldemort. And the words to the spell Harry had seen in his dream, the Breath of Air, flowed from our mouths in a Gaelic tongue long forgotten. The lights from our wands joined into one single stream of red, and struck Voldemort right through the heart. He'd crumbled to the ground, and true to the spell's name, every last breath of air drained from his body, and he began to shrivel up like a dried prune. I felt the moment he died, through my bond to Harry, along with the relief, and the toll this final spell had taken on him._

"_One must die, so the other can live. I've completed your prophecy, now leave me be," Harry screamed to the heavens. Almost in answer, a light bolt shot from the sky to incarnate Voldemort's corpse. The lighting bolt on Harry's forehead faded, and the both of us collapsed to the ground, drained completely of physical, mental, and magical strength._

_We awoke in St. Mungo's three days later, and were married in a private Wizard's Ceremony for friends and family six days later. Voldemort was gone, and now Harry could finally live his own life._

_And that's the story of Harry Potter-Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, the Saviors of the Wizarding World._

"Are you finished, luv?" Harry suddenly appeared in the room, a beautiful smile gracing his face.

"Yes, Harry. I just finished, would you like to read it before I owl it to Luna?" I inquired, pulling Harry onto my lap.

He grinned, and answered with, "I'd love to."

He spent the next five minutes rereading our story, smiling softly the entire time.

"It's wonderful, just like you," he stated when he was through. "Luna might just leave Neville for you after this."

"Sorry, I'm already taken by the greatest Wizard to ever walk this planet." I laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

The rest of our night was spent on activities better left to the imagination. Before we drifted off into sleep, Harry had murmured:

"I think I'd like to have a kid."

Oh, Merlin.


End file.
